Definitions
A. VT--Ventricular tachycardia. PA1 B. Active Site--Critical site to deliver ablation energy to cure VT or tachyarrhythmia in general identified by electrical activations. The energy must be delivered to the heart tissue to ablate the heart tissue. PA1 C. Diastolic--That period of time between two QRS complexes of the electrocardiogram. PA1 D. Ablation--The delivery of destructive energy to the cardiac tissues containing the active site, which alters the electrophysiological character of the tissue, but does not vaporize the tissue itself.